Catchphrase
by Wednesday1990
Summary: Is it just me or is "live long and prosper" the coolest catchphrase ever? Anyway, this is a 5&1 about this particular Vulcan phrase or, The five times Spock wished someone to "live long and prosper" and the one time he didn't have to.
1. Vulcan Science Academy

As Spock stood before the Vulcan High Council, he felt calm. The nervous tension that had filled him since he had woken up that morning had dissolved after his conversation with his mother. Although pride from one's parents was not something that a Vulcan should feel pleased to receive, Spock was pleased none-the-less.

"You have surpassed the expectations of your instructors, Spock."

From his position atop the impressive dias, the chairman of the Vulcan High Council gazed down at the applicant standing patiently before them. The soaring atrium was reflective of all that was admirable and noble about Vulcan and its people, a chamber where reasoned aesthetics melded seamlessly with logical design. Several members of the Council were present, Sarek among them.

The chairman continued. "You have excelled in every field you have studied, including physical achievement. I believe that it will be some time before a number of the standards you have set in the course of your matriculation will be equaled. I can do no more than to say that your final record is flawless." The speaker paused. "With one exception: I see that you have applied to Starfleet as well as to the Academy.

Several of the other councilors leaned forward slightly. Spock did not miss the movement, nor was it intended that he should. Another time, an earlier time, it might have disconcerted him. Not anymore. He had always had confidence in his individual talents. That was now equaled by the confidence he had in himself. He responded without hesitation.

"It was logical to cultivate multiple options."

"Logical but unnecessary," the science ministered countered a little too quickly. "You are hereby accepted into the Vulcan Science Academy with full academic and associative privileges. A distinction all the more significant given that you will be the first half-human member." The minister was watching the applicant closely. "Does this surprise you?"

Spock did not hesitate. "Your question presumes an emotional investment in the outcome I do not have."

Satisfied, the minister sat back nodded approvingly to Sarek. The formality signified by the brief interview was all but over. Almost.

"It is truly remarkable, Spock," ventured another of the councilors, "that you have achieved so much despite your disadvantage. Welcome to the Academy."

_Almost,_ Spock thought. _There it is. Almost. _"If you would clarify, Minister, the nature of the 'disadvantage' to which you are referring?"

Not a hint of emotion was present in the minister's voice as he replied. "Your human mother, of course."

The conflict that boiled forth within the applicant did not manifest itself visibly. Only the glance he threw his father in his father's direction hinted that anything other than rote acceptance was present within the young man's mind. Ever the consummate diplomat, Sarek said nothing. His eyes widened slightly: suggestion or command, it did not matter. As the councilors were preparing to rise and disperse, Spock made the first spontaneous decision of his life. He did not feel entirely comfortable with it, but it felt...right.

Even if it was not entirely logical.

"Council, Ministers-- I must decline."

Perpetrations to return to the other daily duties were instantly forgotten. Confused looks gave way to cold stares. His colleagues on the Council left it to the science minister to respond. Where previously his tone had been complimentary and welcoming, now it was flat with disbelief. But, of course, not with anger.

"Are we to understand that you are refusing the honor that has been granted to you? No Vulcan has ever declined admission to this academy."

Completely at peace now with himself and his decision, the applicant replied coolly. "Then, as I am half-human, your record remains untarnished."

Sarek had held his peace as long as he was able but, confronted with his son's astonishing demurral, could no longer remain silent.

"Spock. You have made a commitment to honor the Vulcan way, even in the face of unreasoning prejudice." At this the councilor who had made the pivotal comment shot a look in the diplomat's direction. Sarek ignored him.

"At the moment, Father, I can think of no greater way to honor our species than to attend Starfleet as its first Vulcan. Given a choice between 'firsts,' I have decided to opt for that one."

The councilor that had spoken last raised his voice without altering his tone. He did not have to. His choice of words was sufficiently accusatory.

"Why did you come before this council today? Why did you waste our time? Are you playing at some sort of irrational game? Or was it to satisfy your _emotional_ need to rebel?"

Spock betrayed not a hint of what he had been accused of displaying. He was calm and collected as he addressed the group before him. "I came with the intention of enrolling, as my father wished. However, your,..." he hesitated long enough that no one could fail to get the point, "...'insight' has convinced me that for the foreseeable future at least, my life does not lie in the pursuit of pure academics. Therefore, the only emotion I wish to convey is...gratitude." He nodded ever so slightly. "Thank you, ministers and councilors, for your consideration. Live long and prosper."

No emotion in those words, not even in the last few. But just a hint, perhaps, of a nonverbal suggestion best exemplified by a distinctly human digital gesture with which those on Vulcan High Council were not familiar.

As he turned, Spock's eyes met those of his father. Sarek's disappointment was evident in his expression. Yet in addition to the disappointment there was a trace of something else, of something more. As he departed, head high, Spock could not be at all sure he had interpreted it correctly. His uncertainty was understandable.

While it was perfectly acceptable and even understandable that his human mother express pride in the accomplishments and actions of her son, it would not be customary for his completely Vulcan father to take pride in any kind of repudiation, whether propounded by himself or by those he loves.

Chapter End Notes:

_Might I state that this entire chapter (besides the very beginning and the ending) is blatant copying from the Star Trek novelization by Alan Dean Foster. When I thought of this 5&1 idea, originally I had not planned to include this part, but when I realized it was a perfect 'live long and prosper' moment and I could cut out a less than great idea I had for one of the other chapters, I decided to use the material provided._

_For those of you who haven't read/heard of the novelization, you can just ignore this._

_For those of you who have, please don't hurt me. I only plan on doing it one more time in the third chapter and then the other 4 chapters will be all me._


	2. Amanda

Amanda looked at the tall figure of her son talking with her husband. When she had heard of Spock's decision from Sarek she had known that although Sarek was disappointed about Spock rejecting the Vulcan Science Academy for Starfleet, he was also very proud. Not that he would ever show it, but if there was one thing that Amanda had learned in all her years on Vulcan it was how to read Sarek. Her husband was proud and as Amanda had promised Spock, so was she.

However, now it was time to say goodbye and she wasn't sure if she could. Not to her Spock, her child. Although he was no longer _a_ child, he was still _her _child and he would always would be and it hurt her to send him off to an alien planet. Even if it was her planet, Spock had never been there before and now he was going without her.

But it was her son's turn to make his own way in the world. She was proud of him and she wouldn't embarrass him with an overly emotional send-off regardless of her own feelings on the matter.

"Mother," a soft voice inquired. Amanda looked up into the soft brown eyes of her son, her eyes. Eyes that were unlike the common cold black of most Vulcans. Although she loved seeing a piece of herself in Spock, she also knew that his eyes, her eyes, were a great source of pain because of his peers. Luckily he had been able to surpass all that.

"It is time all ready, Spock?" Amanda gave him a watery smile. Spock gave her a sharp nod.

"Yes," he replied. "I have all of my affairs in order and I have said my farewells to father. My shuttle will be leaving in approximately 2.4 minutes."

The corners of Amanda's lipd twitched slightly when Spock gave the approximate time. Only a Vulcan would consider 2.4 minutes to be an approximation of time.

"Will you be all right, Spock?" Amanda asked even though she knew that it would be too vague a question for her son.

"All right, mother?" Spock's eyes squinted at her slightly, a tell-tale sign that he was confused just as she thought he would be.

"How are you feeling?" Amanda clarified, her voice low.

"Feeling?" Spock raised his eyebrow. "I fail to understand the purpose of the question."

"Oh, Spock," Amanda sighed. "You know what I mean. I know that you've fully embraced the Vulcan way as your father and I have encouraged you too, but you _are_ half-human."

Spock stayed silent and to the world he was the very definition of apathy and impassivity, but a mother knew better. Although Spock had gained a great deal of confidence in himself and in his actions over the years, he was never quite as comfortable with his human heritage. Amanda didn't blame him either. In a culture where being human was so detestable, she couldn't imagine any other way he could feel about it.

"I know," Spock replied stiffly.

"I know you do too, but you'll be living on Earth and be living with humans for a long time. Earth is a part of your heritage. I know it will be difficult for you, but I want you to do something for me while you're in Starfleet. Something that will put my heart at ease while I'm not able to see you"

"I will do my best to do whatever you ask of me, mother," Spock leaned forward slightly in anticipation. Amanda smiled at her son and stepped forward so that she could put her hands on his shoulders.

"Make a friend, Spock. Just so that I know that you won't be alone," Amanda said softly. The look Spock gave her was even more confused then the one he had before, but he nodded.

"I will try my best"

"Good"

"It's time for me to leave now, mother," Spock said as he carefully took his mother's hands from his shoulders and held them in front of him. He gave them a light squeeze and took a step away from her, signaling that it was truly time to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, Spock, and good luck," Amanda said with a smile that was more forced than the one she had been wearing before. Spock straightened his posture and raised his hand to form the Vulcan salute.

"Live long and prosper, mother"

And then he was gone.

Chapter End Notes:

_And there you go._


	3. Spock Prime

_Author's Spoiler Warning: There are some spoilers from the Star Trek movies: Wrath of Khan, Search for Spock, and The Voyage Home. For those of you who are not familiar with these movies, prepare to be confused. You have been warned. Read at your own discretion or go watch those movies (seriously, Wrath of Khan was hilarious, even though I know it wasn't supposed to be. C'mon, "KHAAANNN!" XD LOL)_

"Spock!" called the newly appointed captain of the starship _Enterprise_.

Spock thought that it was curious that the young captain still called him by his name even though it rightfully belonged to his younger counterpart in this universe. However, it felt good to be called by his name and for it to be called by his old friend (no matter what version).

"Hey Spock!" Jim slowed down as he lightly jogged down the deserted hallway towards the elderly Vulcan.

"Jim," the elder Spock said warmly. Warmly for a Vulcan anyway. Jim was still shocked at the difference between the Spock he had first met and the one in front of him now.

"Did you talk to him?" Jim asked, cutting straight to the point as he looked at Spock eagerly. Spock's face softened even further as he realized what the young man in front of him was asking.

"I did what you asked of me," Spock nodded his affirmation.

"And...?" Jim questioned, trying not to look as anxious as he felt. Spock gave him a look.

"And only time will tell. It is up to him to decide what he wants to do," Spock explained gently. Jim shoved his hands into his pockets and fidgeted a little.

"But if you, y'know, had to guess?" Jim asked him. Spock sighed. Why, after all these years, were humans still asking him to guess? If there was one thing in the world he could admit to hate doing, it was making guesses.

"If I had to 'guess', Jim, I would say that I made a convincing argument and that he will be joining the _Enterprise_ as her first officer. However, as it is a 'guess', it may be colored by my wishful thinking. As I said before, only time will tell," Spock told him sternly. Now it was Jim's turn to sigh.

"Well, I hope that he makes up his mind soon," Jim said, although he looked more relaxed, albeit in a more defeated kind of way that Spock found displeasing to see. Hopefully his younger counterpart would come to his senses soon enough.

"If he doesn't then, I might have to give in to the powers that be and pick someone else," Jim said glumly.

"If there is one thing I know about you Jim, whatever Jim you happen to be, is that no one should ever underestimate the sheer amount of stubbornness that you have at your disposal. I'm sure you'll be able to keep the 'powers that be' at bay," said Spock in a rather wry tone of voice.  
"Thanks," Jim smirked. Spock nodded at him and looked out of the corridor's large windows at the large, sprawling campus.

"Hey, I know that I probably shouldn't ask about this or something, but," Jim began tentatively. "What was I like? I mean, the other me?"

"What are the similarities and differences between the you of this universe and the you of my own?" Spock ventured. Jim shrugged and nodded. There was a moment of quiet contemplation and Jim began to regret bringing up this subject.

"My Jim was...," Spock hesitated, but Jim looked up at the old Vulcan and waited for him to continue. "He was...slightly shorter than you are and his eyes were hazel in color; however, you share the same bone structure, hair, and skin tone." Jim blinked in surprise at this information.

"He was less reckless then you are, but he had become captain of the _Enterprise_ nearly a decade later than you and I imagine he his personality had mellowed somewhat with age. He shares your stubbornness, as I have mentioned, and your friendship with Doctor McCoy. Your are essentially the same person, but as with my own counterpart, you have endured many trials and experiences that were never forced upon us, so you are also essentially different."

Jim nodded as he absorbed the information that this Spock was giving him. He really hadn't known what to expect when he had asked his question, but this was definitely more than he had hoped for.

"Do you believe that what you said will still be true in this timeline?" Jim asked him. "I mean, that you'll always be my friend?"

Spock glanced at his young companion and he seemed to lose himself a little in the past before he answered. "As I recall, Jim, you often repeated this phrase to me and believed it just as much as I did, even when I was not myself."

Spock thought of the time when his katra had just been placed inside his new body and he had only just began to remember his life. It was an unsettling and turbulent time in his life, but having Jim there had made a large and positive impact on him in his vulnerable state.

"What do you mean 'not yourself'?" Jim asked him curiously. Spock's mouth quirked when he thought of all the adventures that he and his captain often found themselves ensnared in.

"That is a conversation that I would rather have with both you and your new first officer. There are many things that I probably shouldn't inform you of, but I feel that there are some things that are simply more important than prime directive."

Jim quirked an eyebrow at that, but he didn't inquire further which Spock was grateful for. He did have things he wanted to share with the two of them, but now was not the time or place for it.

"Although I greatly enjoy your company, Jim, I believe that it is just about time that we part ways," Spock informed him regretfully.

"Yeah, you've got a lot of work ahead of you, don't you?" Jim mentioned offhandedly.

"Indeed," Spock replied. "Rebuilding a civilization will be a long and tedious venture."

"Well," Jim chuckled. "I think you'll do fine. I'm thinking that rebuilding a civilization will be an easier task then trying to get on the other Spock's good side. If he decides to stay with Starfleet and join my crew that is."

"He will be missing a great deal if does not," Spock stated.

"Yeah"

"Jim, if I might give you some advice?" Spock questioned. Jim tried not to look too eager as he nodded his head.

"You have a large task ahead of you. You must soon convince both Starfleet and your crew that you can command the _Enterprise_ in everyday circumstances and not only in dire situations. You will have to prove that you deserve both command...and their respect. This is something I know that you are capable of, but now you must show everyone else. As for my other self, I will give you words that were once given to me...

"Being a starship captain is your first, best destiny and mine...is to be by your side. If there is any true logic to the universe then you and Spock will end up on the bridge once again. For you and I, old friend, the journey itself is home. If my younger self knows anything, it would be that."

Jim swallowed and looked as if he wanted to hug the old Vulcan. Not once in his entire life had he felt respected, loved, and accepted unconditionally until he had met Spock. He hoped that he would soon be able to feel that way with his own Spock.

"Well, thanks," Jim said, not sure what else he was supposed to say.

"Your welcome," Spock gave Jim one last smile. It was time to say goodbye. Again. "I will not see you again for some time, but as I did with my younger self, I will wish you luck."

Spock raised his hand to form the Vulcan salute and chuckled silently to himself when Jim tried to do so as well with little success. Jim finally gave up and simply gave him the peace sign which was oddly similar to the ta'al.

"Live long and prosper, Jim," Spock said with feeling. He could never say this enough to his old friend.

"You too," Jim said with a smile and Spock tried to commit this young man, who was so like his Jim and yet so different, to memory.

"I'll see you later, Spock," Jim gave him a salute and turned to leave.

Spock watched him go and he felt truly hopeful for the future for the first time in a long time. As always, as long as there was a James T. Kirk in any universe, there was hope.

Chapter End Notes:

_If you remember my end note from the first chapter, you'll have noticed that I lied. Fortunately I will not have to blatantly copy from anything for this entire story, the first chapter being the only exception. Part of Spock's "advice" is from the the Star Trek 2009 alternate ending script which I think is the most awesome thing in the world and if you get the chance to read it then you totally should. Seriously, google that shit. It made me cry._


	4. T'Pring

"Spock"

At the sound of his name, Spock was startled out of his thoughts. He had only just had his conversation with his older alternate self and he was having some difficulties sorting out his inner conflicts. However, Spock was beginning to think that this would be a constant state for him over the next few years. Anything involving James T. Kirk would be a guaranteed conflict.

Spock turned to acknowledge the person who had called his name, but the greeting that he was about to call died on his lips when he saw who it was.

"T'Pring"

Spock nodded his head at the female Vulcan as he pulled himself back into his customary military standing position.

"What are your plans now, Mr. Spock?" T'Pring asked, straight to the point as always as Spock recalled.

"I plan to assist in the construction of the new Vulcan colony," Spock calmly recited, he had already had this conversation several times with Starfleet officials, as well as with his own alternate personality.

"I find that answer inconveniencing towards my own plans," T'Pring told him coolly. Spock felt his eyebrow lift slightly.

"And what are your plans, T'Pring?"

"I wish to have my bond with you annulled and I wish to marry Stonn." Spock's nostrils flared slightly in an uncontrollable twinge of anger as he pictured one of the children that had insulted his mother and father so many years ago.

"By what logic?" Spock asked dutifully, although he expected that he already knew her reasons.

"You, as a hybrid, are not fit to procreate and create full-breed Vulcans. Also, as a hybrid, it is questionable whether you will be able to have children at all. You have not yet sexually matured and it is unknown if you will actually ever do so. I could go on," T'Pring delivered her verbal blows.

'_Yes,'_ Spock thought, as he was reminded of T'Pring's uncle on the Vulcan High Council who had insulted his heritage as well. '_You probably could.'_

"Also," T'Pring continued. "I have come to the conclusion after much deliberation that even in the light all of these reasons, you are better suited for a life in Starfleet."

Spock looked almost startled at her words.

"I also have no wish to become the wife of someone so well known," T'Pring admitted. "You have done a great deed for Vulcan and her people. I predict that you will continue to do many great things and that you will be able to do so more efficiently if you stay with Starfleet. Logically." Spock felt a weight inside of him lift.

"Logically," he repeated.

"If ever your time comes, you may contact me and I will make efforts along with your family to find you some assistance," T'Pring offered tentatively. It seemed that although she didn't want to be bonded to him, she did not wish for his death. It was a comforting thought.

"I doubt such a thing will be necessary. However, I thank you for your offer," Spock told her.

"Thanks are illogical. Anyone would offer to help the one responsible for preserving such a large part of our culture," T'Pring answered.

"Indeed," Spock murmured quietly as he studied the woman in front of him. Perhaps they weren't as well suited as their parents had originally thought. Spock found that it didn't really surprise him.

"Fare thee well, Spock." T'Pring raised her hand in the form of the ta'al. Spock raised his own hand in the same manner.

"Live long and prosper," Spock said, surprised again to find that he actually meant it.

"Peace and long life," T'Pring replied. She then turned abruptly and walked out of his life as suddenly as she had walked in. Spock found that he wasn't sorry although he found that he owed her a great deal despite the harsh words she had said to him. After all, she had made his decision for him and it was not one with which he could complain.

And now, it seemed he had a starship to catch and job interview to with a certain captain.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sorry that this took so long, but what can I say? I'm a lazy procrastinating bastard. I would make a terrible Vulcan._


	5. Jim

"What? Wait, you mean that we don't even get to make a first contact?" Jim Kirk, Captain of the starship Enterprise asked his Vulcan first officer.

"Starfleet Command seems to be under the impression that the number of...volatile incidences involving the Enterprise may be directly related to the number of first contacts we have made," Spock explained.

"That's bullshit," Jim muttered under his breath.

"Therefore," Spock continued as if he had not heard him. "They have found it prudent that the number of first contact missions that we are assigned be decreased."

This was all Spock-ese for 'This is your fault, you dumb-shit. If you didn't get shot at/ritual sacrificed by every new alien culture we encountered then we wouldn't be doing these lame second/third contact missions' or whatever Spock was really saying in his mind when he went on like that with that damn eyebrow raised so condescendingly.

"Where would they get ideas like that anyway?" Jim asked half-jokingly.

"Indeed, Captain."

'Smartass,' thought Jim, but he simply asked, "Well, what do we know about the Ari-pines?"

"The _Aritines_, Captain, are the inhabitants of Aritinia C which is the third moon of the gaseous planet Xini IX in the Xini constellation. First contact was made on stardate 2257.09 by Captain Adam Konopka of the starship USS Obama. Overall, the contact was conducted peacefully and the Federation was able to create the rough draft of a trade agreement that will allow the Aritines to gain access to more advanced technology and also acquire adequate outer planet protection for their dilithium mines which the Federation will be receiving mining rights to.

"Our purpose on Aritinia C is to negotiate the fine details of the agreement and to give them a proper welcoming into the Federation," Spock finished.

"So basically, show up, smile pretty, sign some papers, and eat some crappy food."

Spock's nostrils flared slightly at Jim's casual simplification of the information he had just provided. (Jim was obscenely proud of this reaction especially since he would have never noticed it a couple of months ago. He was getting much better at reading Spock's body language.)

"Although that is a rather crude summary of our intentions here, captain, it is not an inaccurate assessment of our purpose."

"Well, all right then, Mr. Spock. Let's get this over with so we can prove to the higher ups that we're not just a bunch of phaser-toting cadets with dreams of grandeur."

Spock's infamous eyebrow raised itself once again. "Very well, Jim."

'Now,' thought Jim. 'He's thinking 'What are you talking about, you silly, foolish human? If anyone is a "phaser-toting cadet with dreams of grandeur" than it would be _you_. Don't put us all in the same boat with you.'

'Sorry to break it to you, Spock,' Jim sniggered to himself (in his mind, of course). 'But this phaser toting _ex_-cadet is now _captain._'

"Let's go and leave a good impression then, Spock," Jim said with a mischievous grin.

Jim got the impression that his first officer was now giving him the Vulcan equivalent of an exasperated sigh (he got these a lot and he could _so _tell when he was getting one).

Spock was a lot more human than he liked to let on regardless of what Bones thought. Jim got the feeling that Spock would be a badass to rival his own badassery if he was human. Flipping people the bird would have probably been his specialty too.

000000000000

Jim smiled and waved as he and his main crew were being escorted though a large, cheering crowd that was currently celebrating their planet's welcome into the Federation. The streets were filled with many of the humanoid Aritines that had skin colors ranging from light sky blue to deep purple. Most of the people seemed to be having a good time and they were a friendly bunch, which Jim was grateful to see. Perhaps it was nice to have a normal mission every once in a while. Just to break things up.

"This isn't so bad, right Sulu?" Jim asked out of the corner of his mouth as he continued to wave to the energetic crowd surrounding their small parade.

Sulu was nodding jerkily and giving waves as well, but he was noticably more agitated, the lines near his mouth were drawn taut and his movements were jerky.

"In all honesty, captain, I kind of wish someone would jump out and attack you right now," Sulu answered, his voice nearly drowned out by the loud revelry. Jim laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling, eyes bluer than ever.

"Why's that?" Jim asked curiously, not in the least bit offended.

"Just getting a little paranoid," Sulu admitted, his sword hand was twitching. "We haven't had a peaceful mission since...ever and to tell you the truth the lack of action is making me nervous." Jim directed a warm grin at the crowd with these words.

"I kinda know what you mean," Jim said, looking over at his pilot. "But you have to admit, this is a nice change from the usual."

Sulu grunted, but kept his eyes peeled and constantly scanned the crowd for signs of any suspicious activity. Jim just smiled wider and took a peek behind them. Spock was currently talking to the Aritine ambassador along with Uhura. Between them, they managed to conduct an interesting three-way conversation about the different aspects of Aritine society and how it was intertwined with the ecosystem of the planet. Kirk really wasn't that interested in what they were saying and he was sure that either Uhura or Spock would write up a report for him to read later. For now, Jim just decided to enjoy the infectiously joyous activity around him while being surrounded by a strangely beautiful alien world with _his_ crew accompanying him.

'Life is good,' Jim thought.

In hindsight, he really should have known Sulu had the right idea and he really, _really_ should have seen the disaster heading their way. Oh, and Jim changed his mind. Life was a bit of bitch sometimes.

000000000000000

The first thing that clued Jim in that something was wrong was sudden shaking between his feet that brought him to his knees. The blinding flash was next and the ringing ears were the biggest indicator after everything was said and done.

Jim could feel Sulu dragging him to the ground and he was so disoriented that he allowed himself to be manhandled over to the side of the road to the safety of a nearby building. Jim was vaguely aware that Spock and the others in their group were following them.

Finally, Jim and the others made it in to the building, which seemed to be some kind of temple, along with many of the other panicking Aritines. Jim ignored Sulu for a moment, pushing away the hand attached to his elbow, and made his way over to his first officer.

"Spock," Jim called, his voice might have been louder than it usually was due to his own impaired hearing and the noise that was surrounding them. Spock turned towards his captain and gave him his full attention.

"Captain," Spock said in return, his voice was also louder than usual. "The ambassador has informed me that this may be the work of an extremist group, Ansaf ahj du, which opposes the deal Aritinia C has made with the Federation."

Jim nodded, absorbing the rush of information that Spock had given him. He really should have kept his mouth shut, but it was a little too late to do anything about that.

"Does he know what they want?" Jim asked.

Spock took a moment to translate for the nervous looking ambassador. After a few moments, the corners of Spock's mouth turned slightly downwards and Jim knew that they were all fucked.

"Apparently this group is known for being rather uncooperative with attempted negotiations. If they do want anything, we'll know soon enough. The ambassador informs me that they usually take matters in their own hands," Spock said with his not-frown.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jim said. Again, he really should've kept his mouth shut. Bones was going to kill him.

As soon as these words left his mouth, what Jim assumed was the Aritine's version of a firearm was being pressed against his cheek. Spock's face betrayed nothing as his eyes flickered between his captain and the extremist that was currently threatening him. Jim gave Spock a brief smile, which made his first officer's eyebrow twitch, and turned to look at his would-be assaulter.

The humanoid (he couldn't tell the gender) pointing the gun at him was snarling, its face mostly obscured by a mask that seemed to protect it from the blasts. The Aritine snarled something at him and when Jim remained unresponsive; it poked Jim with its gun and looked pointedly at Spock next to him.

"He would like you to raise your arms and put your hands behind your head, captain," Spock informed him softly, his tone smooth and calming. Jim didn't look at him, but kept his eyes on the one in front of him. Jim gave the extremist a tense smile and a slight nod as he complied with his wishes.

"Ask him what they want," Jim ordered Spock out of the corner of his mouth.

Spock translated the question and the guttural sounding voice replied with what sounded like vicious laughter, but he spoke quickly to his Vulcan first officer.

"Spock?" Jim asked when Spock didn't answer right away.

"It appears that Ambassador Gylyu was correct in his assumptions about the nature of this group and it seems that they want to... talk to the head representative of the Federation. He wouldn't clarify what would be discussed," Spock said, his lips had thinned into a hard line. Now Jim now that they were _really, really _fucked.

The extremist was about to talk again when Spock interrupted smoothly. Jim watched in confusion as Spock continued to talk and the gun was suddenly not being pointed at him. Although he was relieved about this, he was understandably wary now that the weapon was being pointed at his first officer.

"Spock?" Jim asked as he looked at the Vulcan that was now in the position he had been in a few moments ago. Spock didn't respond as he began to walk forward in the direction that the Aritine was pointing in.

"Spock," Jim commanded, now officially freaked out.

Spock finally turned his head and looked Jim in the eyes. Something in them quieted Jim, even if the tension was still there, almost suffocating them.

"I have volunteered myself as the 'representative of the Federation', captain," Spock informed him and Jim felt like punching him. "Please gather the others and contact the Enterprise. I trust that you will able to rescue me in time."

Jim was feeling utterly confused as the Aritine began to prod Spock with his gun. Neither of them noticed.

"Spock." It seemed that this was all Jim could think of to say.

'Genius my ass,' Jim thought scornfully. Whenever he _needed_ something to say, his genius failed him.

"And if all else fails," Spock continued, his voice was still cool and smooth, never wavering. "Live long and prosper, Jim."

Jim swore he could see a brief flicker of a smile before the Aritine finally managed to get Spock moving again and suddenly he was gone. Jim stood there in shock for a few moments before he whipped his head around to look for Sulu and Uhura. The two were helping the others gather without getting trampled by the crowd and Jim stormed his way over and grabbed the two of them.

"Get in contact with the Enterprise," Jim told a wide-eyed Uhura. "I want two full security teams down here right away."

Uhura nodded when she looked around and realized that Spock was missing.

"What's happening?" Sulu asked.

Jim realized that the whole incident had been more subtle than he had thought in all this panic. Jim cursed his luck once more.

"Mr. Spock is acting remarkably stupid for a Vulcan," Jim said, much to his pilot's confusion. "But besides that, it's now our job to go help him with a little '_negotiation'_. Are you ready Sulu?"

Sulu gave him a wide grin as he pulled out the retracted form of his sword.

"Ready when you are, sir."

Jim gave him his widest grin back.

"That's what I like to hear."

0000000000000000

Several hours later, after all was said and done, Jim could honestly say that he was exhausted and that he would never again doubt that _any_ mission he was given would end without some sort of excitement. He wondered what his upcoming vacations would be like.

However, they had managed to successfully 'rescue' their first officer. Although in all honesty, Spock had been doing a fine job of nerve pinching them all on his own, but back up was always a good thing. From there, Jim, Sulu, Spock, and the security teams managed to incapacitate the extremist group semi-peacefully and in the end they signed the trade agreement with the Aritines.

The proceedings had even been completed rather quickly, due to the Aritine's willingness to agree to anything they proposed after the events of the day, and they didn't even have to stay for dinner since everyone just wanted the day to come to an end. All in all, still kind of one of the best missions he'd been on so far.

But now, sitting in the sickbay with Spock next to him, he had a bone to pick.

"So what was all that about?" Jim asked his first officer, a little annoyed. Spock turned his head and raised a brow.

"Would you care to clarify, captain?" Spock said with his not-smirk.

'Bastard,' Jim thought.

"You know what I mean," Jim said, settling down in his seat a little more as they waited for Bones to finish up with the more serious cases before giving them their customary 'after-shit-went-down' hypos.

"I must confess that I do not," Spock said, but the gleam in his eye told Jim that his first officer was fucking with him.

"You know…" Jim said, suddenly feeling a little awkward. "'And if all else fails'? …What the hell was that?"

Spock looked at him thoughtfully while Jim waited for his answer.

"Captain... Jim," Spock corrected himself. "If there comes a day when everything does fail and the worst does come about, that is what I hope you shall do."

Jim blinked in confusion and didn't even notice Bones attacking him with a hypo in the neck, much to Bones' own confusion. Spock was done right after Jim and he began to leave even as Jim continued to stare at the spot Spock had just been occupying. When Spock walked out into the corridor, Jim jerked his head and realized he should get up off his ass and chase after him.

"Spock!" Jim called to the Vulcan walking towards the turbolift. Spock stepped into the lift and held the door, looking at his young captain expectantly.

Jim gave him a grin and jogged over to him.

"You too," Jim said to his stoic friend, smile still beaming. Spock looked at the grinning human next to him and raised his eyebrow once more. Jim couldn't think of it as condescending this time.

"Indeed."

'Maybe the older Spock really was right,' Jim thought happily. 'It's definitely the beginning of something.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Next up is the '&1' and I finally know for sure what's going to be in it. Sort of. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
